The Best Halloween Ever
by Ninja Misao
Summary: With the children bored with the same old Halloween fanfare Morticia decide turn up the volume on her favorite holiday.


The Best Halloween Ever

Ninja Misao

* * *

><p>Morticia walked around the living room she smiled as she finished her preparations. They were more spider webs,the furniture held more dust and spooky chains around the windows worked as well. The smell of Grandmama's gummy bats and strawberry coated worms along with other yummy treats were all set up nicely in the living room. In just a few hours everything would be perfect.<p>

Morticia walked over to the mirror to touch up her make up when her husband Gomez joined her in the living room.

"I am so happy Gomez this night brings out such a joy with in me." Morticia said.

"I can see that the whole house is even more creeper then usual my love." Gomez said with a smile.

As Grandmama came in with that last of the ghoulish treats Wednesday and Pugsley entered the room behind her. The two children look over the decorations holding no joy for their favorite holiday.

"What's wrong children?" Morticia asked.

"While our house is the creepiest one on the block its always the same decorations each year ...it's boring." Wednesday finally admitted.

Morticia looked around while she thought she did a good job it did pain her to admit that this was the same like last year and the previous one. So with a deep breath she closed her eyes with a smirk it was time to change it up.

Gomez and the children watched as the beloved vixen began to chant. Soon the candles lit all around the house as a dark greenish aura began to glow around Mortica.

"On this hallows eve I ask those who reside in the dark to come and share this wonderful night with us" Morticia chanted.

Soon her eyes opened and she raise her hands in the air with a smile across her lips for she knew her call has been answered.

Moments later the house began to shake the children looked around in wonder while Gomez did his best to hold on to something. Wednesday watched as the dark knights by the door came to life and soon all of the fixtures on the walls began to awaken as well from elk and tigers they were alive.

Fester was out in the graveyard when the shaking began and soon hands were coming out of graves as the skeletons began to rise and the howls in the night were closer as wolf men and wolf women began to walk out from the forest. Following them were a pair of vampires, mummy's, ghouls, ghosts, and zombies. Uncle Fester ran back into the house to tell the others when he saw Morticia and the aura she was giving off.

Lurch and thing opened the doors as the creatures of the night entered their home.

"Welcome oh wonderful creatures of the night and deceased love ones lets us celebrate this wonderful night with a dance." Morticia said.

Morticia waved her hand turning on the CD player letting the song echo thought the house. Soon Morticia let the music flow thought her as she began to dance the other creatures followed suit. Gomez joined his wife as the two of them lead the dance and soon the children and the rest of the family joined in. The uniform dance lead around the house and soon they were outside in front of the dancing under the full moon. With so much dark energy gathered on this night the once white moon turned blood red in celebration.

As the kids walked over to Addams family house dressed in their scariest costumes their eyes widen at the sight that was before them all the creatures of the legend were out side their house dancing under a red moon with the creepy family at the front. While some kids ran away in fright some join in on the fun and before they knew it half of the kids in the neighborhood were dancing with them. Wednesday watched as parents looked on in horror as they began dancing down the street. The howls from the wolves and hisses of the vampires caused more kids joining in on the fun.

Wednesday finally reached her mother and father, Morticia looked over to her daughter who held such a chilling smile on her face.

"How is this ...better?" Morticia asked

"Yes, in fact this is the best Halloween ever." Wednesday replied.

Morticia smiled she was glad her children were happy. Morticia held Gomez's hand as they continued to dance the night away till the morning light.

This would be a Halloween that no one would ever forget.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
